Pokemon: A Gym Leader's Story
by Misthunter1598
Summary: This is probably my favorite story Idea yet. You've enjoyed my Dayz fanfic, but now feast upon this!
1. Brekton Awaits!

Chapter 1: Brekton Awaits!

_This story takes place in the Region of Brekton. Following the tale of Codi, a young Gym Leader, whom has many adventures and some mysterious encounters. Brekton is a remote region, far off the coast of any of the mainlands, and is home to every possible pokemon imaginable. Aside from legendaries, that is. Anyway, you probably want me to cut to the chase, so read on. Enjoy the story, absorb the subliminal messages, and most importantly: HAVE FUN!_

"Mom, please. I'm 17, I think I'm ready to go out on my own." I say. I was only a boy with black hair, a red jacket, and camouflage cargo shorts. Barely 17, but well beyond the average age for starting trainers "I know honey, but you know I worry about you." Said my mother, of whom I was a spitting image. I gave her a warm hug, as I darted out the door, heading to my boat with Aria, my female ralts on my shoulder. After several hours, the boat had arrived in a harbor. Aria and I stepped off the boat, excited to be in Brekton as we headed to Ruira (dream) Town. Our adventure began that day. Only we had no idea it would be the greatest of many to come.

Several months had passed since our arrival in Brekton. In this time, I had received a gift from my mother. The prized Scizor, that had belonged to my father. Aria had also evolved into Kirlia, and a group called "The Rocket Haunters" had begun terrorizing the region, standing for equality of both pokemon and their trainers. I had also been hired as the new steel type Gym leader in Erthir (sharp armor) town.

I stood outside the gym of the fourth gym leader of Brekton. "E-excuse me." I asked a person whom sat on a post outside of the gym. "Can you direct me to the Fifth gym? I'm it's new leader, and I'm having trouble finding it." In that instant, a very beautiful girl named Neka had ridden up on Chomper, her trusted Steelix. "Hi!" She waved, nearly knocking me over with her Steelix. "You're a gym leader? So am I!" She shouted. She was the eighth Gym Leader, and a virtuoso of Ground Types.

After our short encounter, I had managed to find my Gym. I had been chosen to master Steel Types. Standing outside my Gym, I heard a familiar rumbling. Sure enough, it was Neka, who had chosen to visit my Gym. "So, you miss me already?" I smiled. "No, I just thought I'd check out your Gym." She hopped off her Steelix. "Hmm...you know, if you wanna go out with me, you've just gotta ask." I said Jokingly. Neka just rolled her eyes.

A few short weeks had passed, as I walked through the city streets, on one beautiful night. I held Aria in my arms, as a man with eyes of two different colors had walked up to me. "Hello there." The multi-color eyed mad said, as his Gardevoir followed suit. I remained unwavered, as aria leapt up onto my shoulder. "Hello there." I replied. The mystery man eyed Aria and spoke up "That's a lovely Kirlia, I'm certain she's very strong." I smiled "Yea, she is. I've been training her since I was little."

"Hmm….say, would you consider joining my group?" The mystery man asked with a Grin. "Sure. What's it called?" The mystery man looked shocked at my response. "You should know that I'm the leader of the Rocket Haunters." my expression remained unwavered "I don't care. Anyone who can raise a Gardevoir as powerful, and friendly as that." I pointed to his Gardevoir playing with Aria. "Anyone who can do that, must surely be good at heart." The mystery man smiled, shaking my hand, and admitting him into the Rocket Haunters.

_an: I'm sorry it's so short. It's just an intro chapter. Things really get better in the next chapter._


	2. Things get heated

_Okay, so here's another chapter. I finished a few of them ahead of time, so I can provide you with like, a bi-weekly update or something. I may wait and see how well this chapter does before I release the next, but that's still in debate. Anyways, have fun, and enjoy the story._

_Codi: Oh, I know they will. I'm awesome! _

_Yea, sure. *rolls eyes*_

_Codi: *Sticks tongue out* _

_I can and WILL destroy you, you see, I am your father!_

_Codi: My Father's dead..._

_Oh, right...then I'm your Legal guardian!_

_Codi: *sighs* Why is my creator such a baka?_

_...I'm gonna make you pay for that..._

**Chapter 2**

Things get heated.

A few months had passed since I had joined the Rocket Haunters. Although I was cautious and secluded at first, I quickly became more at ease around the group. On one fine day, the leader, Sol, had made an announcement. "We must either recruit, or eliminate the Gym Leader Neka." A look of shock drew across my face, as I had hoped to avoid this. I had a certain….let's say 'Fondness' towards her, and I didn't want her to be hurt. After the announcement, I immediately went out to warn her.

I ran into Neka at a park in my Gym's town . Running up to her, I quickly obtained her attention. "Neka, I have to tell you something. I…" I took a deep breath "Am a Rocket Haunter, and I've come to give you a fair warning. Stay out of our way. I don't want to hurt you, but if you persist in foiling our plans, I will not hesitate to take you down myself." I looked saddened after having said that last sentence. Neka looked shocked, then confused, and then furious. "HOW COULD YOU JOIN AN EVIL GROUP LIKE THAT!" she had shouted, her face reddening with anger. I simply looked down, not showing any emotion, but feeling a great sadness sweep over me.

"Because, Neka…..they stand for equality of both trainers and pokemon alike. They aren't that bad, and I can prove it to y-" Neka had cut me off mid sentence, quite obviously too angry to reason with me. "No! I refuse to listen to a Rocket Haunter!" "Neka, I haven't changed! I'm still the same man I was when you visited my Gym that day, or when I first arrived here. I haven't changed!" I shouted, an angry voice masking the sadness and guilt that would soon overtake me. Neka just looked down. Soon after, Neka leapt onto her Steelix. She rode off to who knows where, but before I could give chase, he received a call from my PokéGear. He answered, only to hear Sol screaming at me to return to the base. i had acted against Sol's orders, and insubordination was not taken lightly amongst the Haunters.

Upon returning to the base, I was put on punishment, and sat in a corner. Sol had bent down near me, and stated in a calm, yet still furious, voice. "You have been warned. Go against my orders again, and I will take your strongest pokemon from you….permanently…." I swallowed a lump in my throat, and was soon sent out on a mission to recruit Neka. I and a few members of my team waited outside of Neka's Gym for a short period, only to find a note on the front door. "Out training. Be back soon. ~Neka."

"Well, I'm not waiting around." I said as I got up, and went out to look for her. The other members protested, but eventually followed suit. They soon found their target in a forest that was ravaged constantly by sandstorms. Neka was training her Steelix, and her Sandslash. I waved her down, but she looked at me, still furious. "Neka, I….I don't want you to hate me." I said. The other members of my team were hidden amongst the trees, and concealed by the sandstorm. Neka was still furious, but she was able to be civil. "So why are you here? To try and recruit me again?" "No, as much as I'd rather you join the cause, I'm merely here to ask you to stay out of our way. I don't want you to get hurt." Neka's eyes quite literally lit up with rage. "Yet you setup a trap for me?" she screamed, as the other haunter members came out of their hiding spots. A silvery aura enveloped around the two of us. The aura bubble shielded us from the sands. "Neka, it wasn't a trap, I wanted you to trust me. I knew you wouldn't if I came with a group, so I told them not to interfere." Neka was still enraged. She only got angrier and angrier with Each word from my mouth.

"Neka, please calm down. I just…." Neka focused on me solely. "You what?" She asked, as her aura changed color. "I...I can't say it…." I was nervous,as Neka's aura bubble faded, and the sands Ravaged them all once more. She grew angrier, and shouted "Tell me!" I was, for the first time in a while, unnerved. I couldn't say what was on his mind, for fear of it making things worse. Eventually, I buckled down and shouted "Neka, I love you, and I couldn't tell you until now, but I guess it can't make my situation any worse. I'm sorry that i've caused all this, but I just don't want you to hate me!" Neka lost her focus, and collapsed. I caught her in my arms, and tired to wake her from her unconscious state. The other Rocket Haunters were concerned, but I simply stood up, carrying Neka in my arms "Report to Sol, tell him this is my fault. I'll take all the heat for this." They nodded, heading back to base, as I carried Neka to a hospital.

I sat at her bedside for hours, waiting for her to wake up. I received a call out of the blue. Expecting it to be sol, I had answered reluctantly. To my own surprise, it was Neka's mother whom had called. I was glad it wasn't Sol, but wondered why she had called me. "You, I understand you brought my daughter to the hospital, correct?" Neka's mother had said in an all too calm tone. "Yes, that's right. I'm really sorry, I caused all of this." "You what?!" Neka's mother exclaimed. "I….I sort of said some things that caused her emotions to flare up, and her aura activated." Neka's mother was a little confused, but relieved. "So what color was it?" I thought back to a few hours ago. "Well, I recall it being silver, then changing colors after a while. I'm really sorry M'am, but I have to go. Call me again if you need anything else." He hung up, as Sol stood in the doorway. I held my ground, showing no fear. After all, nothing could be worse than what Neka probably thinks of me by now.

"Codi…..base…..now…." Sol said in a passively angry tone. I nodded, as Sol was teleported away by his Gardevoir. I scrawled my number on a piece of paper, and the words "I'm taking a lot of heat for today, but you were worth it." leaving it on the table beside Neka's bed. My Kirlia, Aria, teleported me back to base, where punishment surely awaited.

_Codi: Hah! That all you got? So I'm baisically grounded. Big deal._

_Oh, just wait, I am gonna WRECK you..._


	3. Broken Hearts, and Broken Bones

_Codi: A new chapter already? Damn, you work fast. _

_...I'm still mad at you..._

_Codi: Come on! That was like, a whole chapter ago!_

_..._

_Codi:*sighs*_

**Chapter 3**

Broken hearts, and Broken bones

It had been several weeks since Neka's release from the hospital. Neka had joined the Rocket haunters shortly after being released from the hospital, and their group had suffered many major attacks from the order to raise both the morale, and the publicity of the Rocket Haunters, Sol had decided to hold a carnival for Charity. The members masqueraded as different pokemon, and they all performed for the people in attendance.

Somewhere off in the back streets of town, I sat on a bench, checking my messages. Just then, Neka called me. "Hello, who is this?" "Who the hell do you think this is? You have caller ID dumbass." I looked at the screen, and saw both her name, and a picture of her in her carnival costume, which was a Gliscor the hell was THAT her picture in my contacts? Anyway, I put that out of my mind for the moment. "So, what's up?" Neka still sounded angry, but her anger was subsiding "I wanted to know what you were going as for the Carnival." "Well, I was planning on gallade, but I couldn't find a costume." Suddenly, out of nowhere, she walked up to me, holding a costume in a bag. She handed it to me, and I smiled "Thank you."

We sat there for a moment, before Neka broke the silence. "Listen, about what you said a few weeks ago…." "Neka, it's fine. I don't want you to feel like you have to spare my feelings. If friends is all you wanna be, then so it shall stay. Just follow what your heart wants, it won't ever steer you wrong." I said, lightly smiling at her, Neka looked over at me, and smiled back "Thank you. You aren't exactly my 'type' either. I'm more into…" "I can tell. So who is she?" Neka looked flustered, not knowing how I could tell. You see, she only 'preferred' girls. I was just unlucky, I guess. "eh, it's uh…." she leaned in, and whispered the person's name in my ear. I was a bit surprised, but it wasn't too shocking. "So it's her?" She nodded "My mother's going to be at the carnival, but I don't know what she's going to think when I tell her."I saw an opportunity, and decided to help her out. "How about I go with you? I can at least provide some mediation." She smiled lightly, and nodded. "I would like that."

Hours had passed since our talk, and the carnival was well under way. The Rocket Haunter members all either performed different acts and feats, or worked booths. I performed an act using bubbles and psychic with Aria, whom had recently evolved into Gardevoir, and my Poliwhirl. Neka was performing acrobatic feats, and upon the stage, a large tournament unfolded. Suddenly, Neka had vanished into the crowd. I was balanced atop a bubble formed by Aria's psychic, noticed Neka acting strangely. She had disappeared into the crowd, and I followed her. Coming up behind Neka, I gently tapped her shoulder. "Neka, what's wrong?" Neka looked a mixture of nervous, and confused "My mother…..she's here…." "Then let's go find her." Just then, Neka's crush had shown up. I handed Neka off to her, and smiled "Actually, you two should do this together." Neka looked embarrassed, but mouthed a simple 'thank you' as they vanished.

Another few hours had passed, and I found Neka crying, hidden away from the crowd. "I take it things didn't go well?" She shook her head, as I kneeled down next to her. "Codi…..she rejected me…" I then felt a feeling of guilt and regret. I had screwed up royally, and now she was suffering for it. "I-I'm sorry, is there…" She cut me off with a burst of aura, and flung me back. She was emotionally unstable now, and I was certainly doomed. Having been knocked unconscious, I awoke in a daze. Neka was gone, and I was alone. I set out to look for her, having Aria teleporting me from place to place in search of her. I was eventually lead to the Kanto/Johto victory road, where I decided to train with Aria. "Aria, Psychic!" I commanded as she blasted a boulder into tiny pieces with a massive blast of psychic energy. A hiker, followed by his Lucario, had entered the cave. As I sat down I coughed and hacked up a bit of blood, as I had been training here for days. No sleep, broken ribs from an Onix attack, and I was sick on top of it. The hiker rushed over, and ordered his Lucario to use heal pulse. Aria helped, and I slowly stood up "Thanks." The hiker looked me over, confused as to why I was doing this. "Hey man, you gotta be careful. These caves are deadly." I ignored him and kept on going, until I eventually collapsed.

Aria had taken me to the hospital, where I laid in bed. "Aria, please, I have to find her." She shook her head, and communicated telepathically "No, you have to rest. Your injuries are bad enough as is." Just then, a newscast came on, reporting some crazy woman causing a ruckus, and that she had last been sighted atop Mt. Silver. "Aria….please…." The Gardevoir shook her head once again "No, you have to rest. " My voice became weak, and desperate "Then you leave me with little choice. Aria, Mt. Silver, now."I reluctantly commanded, rather than asking, meaning she had to obey it since the gym badge had power over her. Left with no choice, Aria teleported me to Mt. Silver, where a mysterious figure stood.

At the summit of Mt. Silver, the blizzard ravaged the trio, as I managed to stand, but barely "Neka….please, talk to me. I just want to apologize for what I've done…." Then, a voice that wasn't Neka's came from the figure. "Who's Neka?" it asked. Aria couldn't tell, but I could. It was truly Neka's body, but her mind was not there. I fell to my knees in the snow, as Aria picked me up, and shouted "Look what this boy is doing! He's putting his life on the line….for you! At least acknowledge him!" Neka disappeared behind the blizzard, ignoring the Gardevoir's angry statement. Aria took Codi back to the hospital, and the nurse had told her Codi would be in a coma for some time. This only angered Aria more, but Aria contained her rage, since seeking vengeance isn't what her trainer would've done.

A few weeks had passed, as Neka stood outside of her gym. Aria appeared behind her, and slapped Neka across the face. "You heartless monster!" she had shouted at Neka. "How could you do that to him!" Neka looked confused, as she rubbed the side of her face "What are you talking about?" With this, Aria's rage had reached it's critical point. She tried to refrain from killing Neka, as she spoke in a low, and rage filled tone. "Mt. Silver, he was baisicly dying for you, and you just left him there…..and now Codi's in the hospital because of it…." Neka then drew a worried expression on her face, as she started to panic "What?! Codi's in the hospital? I….I don't even remember the past few weeks…..did I really…." she looked down, as a sharp pain shot through her arm, and she dropped to her knees. Aria just watched, having no sympathy for her. "Yes, he's in the hospital because of you, and he may very well die. I swear to Arceus, if you let him die because of this, then I am gonna fry your brain like bacon in a frying pan." she growled, as Neka's arm now began to bleed."You could do a million and one things, and still never deserve that boy for the way you treated him." Aria sighed, as she helped Neka up "As much as I hate you right now, me leaving you for dead would break his heart."

She teleported the both of them to the hospital, where I lay comatose in bed. Neka soon forgot about her arm pain, as she sat at my bedside. "Neka…..so….sorry…" I mumbled from my coma. The nurses quickly rushed in, taking Neka over to a couch to stitch up her arm. They hadn't given her any pain medication, so she screamed in anguish from the needle entering her arm. I quickly awoke from my coma, as I heard her cries of agony. The nurses finished sewing her arm up and she sat next to my bed again. I gave a light smile, and hugged her "I'm really sorry." Neka began to tear up, hearing me apologize for the umteenth time "I know, but you didn't have to go and do all this." We sat in the hospital for the next few weeks. Neka only came to visit, since she was released after a few days. I, on the other hand, had nearly fatal injuries. So they forced to stay longer.

The day finally came where I was released from the hospital, but I still needed to be on sick leave. No battling, and no missions from the Rocket Haunters. In short, my life quickly became boring and tidious. One night, he sat outside his Gym in Erthir(sharp armor) town. I watched the sunset, as that all to familiar rumbling sounded in the distance. Neka rode up on her Steelix, and stopped right next to me. "Hey." I smiled, as the mighty steelix lowered it's head. I carefully climbed on, despite my injuries being still not quite healed, and sat next to her. "It's a lovely sunset, something you can only really see here, since it's such a small city." The tension was so thick, one could cut it with a knife. After a few moments of silence, I finally spoke up. "Hey….Neka?" She looked over at me "What is it?" "Well, I wanted to ask….if you'd go out with me. It's a long shot, but I might as well try." I gave a really dorky smile, looking down. A blush the same bright red color of the setting sun ran across Neka's face. She slowly looked at me "W-well….no. Not right now, at least. I still need some time." I looked at her, a warm smile reaching across my face "Okay, sure. Take all the time you need." With that, we both smiled, parting ways to go home for the night. Neither one of us knew what events may follow in the next few years.

_Codi: Still angry at me?_

_..._

_Codi: Please don't be angry..._

_..._

_Codi: *Sighs* Well, we hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. You can't tell, but he loves all of you whom are actually reading, and is working had to get you that next chapter. I'm sure it'll be here soon. Hopefully he's in a better mood next time._

_...you're gonna die..._

_Codi: Ha ha, very funny. Wait, you aren't serious, are you?_

_*starts typing* Mwahahahahaha..._


	4. Attempt at courtship

_Codi: Are you still mad?_

_No, I guess not..._

_Codi: Good. Now cheer up. You've got to write more of my life! You weren't serious about the whole 'killing me' thing last time, were you?_

_Depends, you stop pissing me off, and I might put that idea out of my head_

_Codi: Uh...anybody care to help me? Aria? Anybody? Please..._

Chapter 4

Attempt at courtship

Weeks passed by, and then soon months, as not much really happened in Brekton. The clash between the Rangers and Rocket Haunters had come to a standstill, and it was peaceful for a while. My gym remained unchallenged, and my team had become quite strong. One day I had returned to Hoenn, looking about the region's victory road for a Mawile. Neka approached, as the man guarding the cave refused to let her pass. Angered, she called me. "Hey! Tell this guy to let me in!" she shouted into the Pokegear, causing me to flinch a bit on the other end "Okay, okay, just calm down. I'll have him move." Per my request, the man moved and allowed Neka passage. She soon met up with me in the cave, smiling as she approached.

"Neka, what are you doing out here?" She looked upset at his remark "Well, fine, I guess you don't want me to hang out with you." She crossed her arms, turning her back to me "I-i'm sorry. I'm just a bit annoyed from not being able to find a certain pokemon. You see, I'm looking for a Mawile." Just then, the faint cry of a Mawile echoed throughout the caves. The both of us ran towards it, as the Mawile lay sick on the ground, fending off a Nidorino. I tossed out Aria, as she blasted the Nidorino. She hadn't fainted it, but more, left it unable to battle. I ran up to the mawile, seeing that she was very sick. I gave her some medicine from my bag, and the little pokemon perked right up. "You alright? What happened to you?" Mawile pointed out a small berry bush, then to her stomach. The berries were poisonous to pokemon.

"Alright, well I will inform the guard at the entrance, and Aria can inform the cave's inhabitants. In the meantime, would you like to come with me? I could use your help on my gym team." I smiled at the mawile, as she quickly leapt up into my arms. She seemed grateful for me having saved her, so I gladly added her to my team. Neka was tending to the Nidorino, despite it shying away from her. I smiled a little, getting a glimpse of a more tender side to her, but she just shot me a look. "What? What are you smiling at?" "Well, I've never seen this side of you before. It's kind of adorable." I chuckled, as she growled at me.

As we went to exit the cave, the Nidorino from earlier had followed us. It nudged up against Neka, showing gratitude for helping him. She smiled, patting him on the head, as we pressed onward. The Nidorino followed us, no matter how much Neka tried to shoo him away. Eventually, she broke down, allowing the poor guy to join her. Now all she needed was a moon stone, and she would have a Nidoking.

Another few weeks followed that. Neka and I occasionally saw one another, but never for more than a few minutes at a time. One fateful day, she called me, asking me to come help her with something. Of course, I agreed, since I had trouble telling her 'no'. It was probably my greatest weakness. I went by underground travel, using my Aggron to dig tunnels while I rode on his back. Once we surfaced, Neka greeted me with a smile. "Good, you made it. I need you to help me with this Excadrill. It's hurt, and it keeps shying away from me." I nodded, as I tossed scizor out from his ball.

We looked laboriously, nearing the point of giving up, until I found it. The excadrill she had been searching for. It was definately scared, and I didn't want it to run off. I called Neka over, and she smiled. "Thank you, that's her." She slowly approached the pokemon, as it tried to run. My scizor stood in it's way, using his double team to surround it. Neka scooped up the Excadrill, as they had a long, uh….I guess 'talk' is a good word for it, despite not being able to understand eachother. Neka smiled happily as she captured the Excadrill and walked back over to me. The look in her eyes was one of happiness, yet a small stream of tears gently rolled down her cheek. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" "Yes…" she nodded as she hugged me, burying her face in my chest. "Then, why are you crying?" She gave me no response, she just hugged me, as her tears soaked through my shirt. She finally spoke up, wiping tears from her eyes. "It's because….my nanny when I was little…..this was her favorite pokemon. Before she died, she always promised she would come back as one and look over me…." This made my heart wrench. After that story, even I started to cry a little. I just pulled her in, and embraced her. She once again buried her face in my tear-soaked shirt and I smiled.

In the past few months alone, I had seen more of Neka's true personality than anyone else. I knew her, almost better than her own self. I went out training one day, my team sparring against eachother, as I watched and shouted out areas where they lacked. I got a text from Crimson, one of the other Rocket Haunters. She was…..weird but cool. She could make these really awesome sculptures from just about anything. Anyway, the text said she was at Neka's house. We messaged back and forth, until eventually she said Neka wanted me to call. I did, and Neka sounded a bit embarrassed. "So, why did you want me to call?" I asked, then Crimson shouted from the background "She want's you to come over!" I chuckled on my end "Is that so? Well I'll be right over." I smiled, and hung up before Neka could protest. I called over to Aria, and she took me to Neka's house.

_Codi: Going to Neka's house? Sounds like things might get a little...out of hand..._

_No, I've rated this T, so I have to adhere to the rating. _

_Codi: Damn! I mean...'oh joy, we get to stay morally righteous.'_

_I never implied that. I just said nothing 18+ _

_Codi: Help me...?_

_*maniacal laughter* Hehehe...time to play-_

_Mom: What are you doing? And who is he?_

_Mom, that's my OC. I'm just writing, arceus..._

_Mom: Grounded, three weeks, starting now._

_Dammit..._

_Mom: Four! *slams the door closed*_

_ #$&%!_


	5. Love is confusing

_So, how are you enjoying the story thus far?_

_Codi: Yea, you enjoying reading about me? I'm too awesome for words, I know._

_Actually, you're kind of a Geek._

_Codi: Shut up, you Baka!_

_Sol: Both of you, shut up, before I play an endless game of Pong with your spleens, using your colon as my opponent!_

_Both: *remain silent*_

_Chapter 5_

Love is confusing…..

Upon my arrival at her house, Neka greeted Aria and I at the door. "Hi" she smiled, although she was still embarrassed form out earlier phone call. Aria and I smiled in return, entering her home. It was lovely and spacious, much better than my place, and the smell of food cooking filled the air. Crimson waved to me from across the room, as I took a seat on the couch. Neka sat in the chair across from me, and I smiled "So, why did you want me to come over?" She blushed a little "Well, I just wanted to invite you over for dinner." She lied. Neka obviously had a different agenda altogether, and I didn't really care. An egg timer sounded off, and Neka rushed into the kitchen. Aria sat next to me, as Neka brought out a pot of soup and served dinner. "Thank you." I smiled, taking a spoonful into my mouth. My eyes widened in shock. The food was amazing, and I relished every bite as I finished my meal. We all sat in silence as the night fell upon the house. Crimson yawned and asked to stay the night. Neka agreed, but I stood up and stretched "We should probably go home." "Or you could stay the night…." Neka suggested, probably knowing that I couldn't say no to her, so I accepted her invitation.

The night, it seemed, lasted forever. I lay awake, hugging Aria like I had always done since I was little, only because it made me comfortable. I heard Neka's footsteps come down the stairs, as I pretended to be asleep. She stopped at the door to the kitchen, before turning around and sitting in the chair. For some reason, she was wearing sandslash pajamas, and it was really odd. The only thing more odd was the fact that she was watching me sleep. She was WATCHING ME SLEEP! Or so she thought. She went into the kitchen, and grabbed a midnight snack. I sat up, freeing myself from Aria's grasp, as Neka walked back into the living room. She was a little surprised, seeing me awake as she nearly dropped her snack in shock.

"Hey…." I said groggily, as I hadn't slept at all. I kept thinking about her, and I couldn't sleep because of it. I had no Idea why I felt that way, why I couldn't get her out of my head, but I figured it was pointless to fight it. She sat down, embarrassed because now she knew I had seen her watching me sleep. This quickly faded as she noticed my eyes. They were restless, and sleep deprived. Neka leaned in closer, examining them closely "How long has it been since you last slept?" "About three weeks….I'm pretty good at hiding it…."

"Three weeks?! Why haven't you been sleeping. No, how can you even still function?!" She looked at me, worried, but with good reason. "Well, I'm unnaturally strong, and I haven't been able to sleep because…...because of you." My words seemed to pierce her heart like daggers. I hated to admit it, and I didn't want to worry her, but I also couldn't lie to her. "I-I'm so sorry, I had no idea….." Neka said, looking down at the ground. "It's alright." I told her, but she protested "No, It's not alright. I keep hurting you, and yet you stay, any normal person would've just walked away…" Just then, she began to tear up. I hugged her, and I felt that same feeling I had felt the other day. "Why do you keep letting your heart get broken?" I aksed. She replied in a short answer. "I have a Rule; I avoid dating guys, because more of them have hurt me than girls." "You know I won't hur-" She cut me off "I know you won't, you're a sweet guy, and you deserve better than me." I mulled over her words. She was being sincere. Why had she, the girl with an ego bigger than a hundred Groudon stacked on top of eachother, been so modest? "Neka, I don't want anyone other than you…" Her eyes locked on me, looking up as I leaned in and kissed her. I wiped the tears from her eyes as we sat together all night.

I guess I was right about her following her heart all along, huh?

_Codi: *starts tearing up* Thank you…._

_Uh….you're welcome? Look, I'm just writing what you tell me to. Wait...did you make this last chapter up?!_

_Codi: No, you did! You're the writer, baka-san!_

_Baka?! Why you little! *strangles him*_

_Codi: *choking noises* Hkelp….me!_

_Sol: *Glares* Pong, spleen, colon. Now drop him._

_*drops him* Sorry, I'll just get back to writing….._


End file.
